Baby WrestleMania 20XX
by Le Penguin
Summary: Sorey discovers where babies come from, and decides that Mikleo has to take responsibility for knocking him up.


Sorey was worried. Very worried.

He had heard the big kids talking at the playground about where babies came from – he knew he wasn't supposed to listen to Zaveid about…well, anything. But – Sorey had heard him yelling about something to his friend Eizen – something about knowing where babies came from, and Sorey couldn't help but listen in out of curiosity, and…

Sorey was certain. He was pregnant.

And Mikleo was the baby's daddy.

Zaveid was bragging that his parents let him watch R-rated movies, and Eizen challenged him to prove it. Zaveid confidently proclaimed the truth: that babies came from two people wrestling in bed together. Then Eizen punched him because he'd said that in front of his sister Edna, and they kept punching and kicking each other until the teachers came in like they always had to. But it was too late – Sorey now knew the truth. He and Mikleo wrestled in bed at sleepovers all the time. So much that it _had_ to be enough wrestling to make a baby.

Zaveid hadn't been clear about how it was determined who carried the baby in their stomach, but Sorey determined at once that it'd have to be him – Mikleo might have been bigger than him when Sorey was still little and sick from being born too soon, but now Sorey was just as big as him, and strong enough to carry two encyclopedias at once. Mikleo was always the one who had to look after him, so Sorey would be the one to carry their baby.

Now, how was he to break the news…?

First, he thought he would ask the advice of some friends.

Rose furrowed her brows in deep contemplation.

"Babies come from wrestling? Then that means…"

Rose cast a calculating look across the playroom at Alisha. Alisha continued to innocently stack her Legos, oblivious to whatever dark plans flitted through Rose's brain. Rose was Sorey's best girl friend but Sorey was very scared of her sometimes.

"Thank you for the intel, Sorey," Rose said seriously, shaking Sorey's hand. "Once I start my business and my babies with Alisha let me complete the takeover of her family's business, I'll let your and Mikleo's babies have twenty percent of the shares."

Sorey didn't know what that meant but it made Rose go away and stop being scary, so he counted it as a win overall. He heard Alisha shriek as Rose leapt onto her. Sorey knew better than to get between Rose and a business opportunity, and quietly left to find the teacher.

Lailah seized his wrists and stared seriously into his eyes.

"Sorey. Take it from me. Make sure he puts a ring on it."

"Okay," Sorey said, not understanding in the slightest.

Lailah nodded sadly, gazing off into the middle distance with all the endless knowledge she had gathered in her third-grader years.

Sorey thought it was probably time to stop talking with his friends. They were not very helpful.

"Mikleo. I'm pregnant and it's yours."

Mikleo eyed him from above his book.

"No you're not."

Sorey swallowed, and steamed forward. He knew this might happen – Mikleo was so stubborn, and this was such a big step in their relationship. Plus he needed to make sure Mikleo put a ring on it. He needed to know what it was, and where the ring was, but it needed to happen or else – or else – or else something would happen.

"We wrestled in bed and now I'm pregnant," Sorey said, just as stubbornly. "You have to put a ring on it."

Mikleo sighed like he always did when he thought he knew something Sorey didn't. He put down his dinosaur book (the one that he and Mikleo had drawn in to make sure all the dinosaurs were feathered and scientifically accurate) and waddled over to the bookshelf in their Gramps' study to haul out a massive encyclopedia. Mikleo grunted under its weight ( _this is why I'm the one who needs to carry the baby_ , Sorey thought), and flopped it onto the ground, flipping through it until he found what he needed. He pointed a triumphant, chubby finger at the "pregnancy" section.

"See? Pregnancy happens when a sperm and egg meet, and the egg implants itself in the uterine lining…"

Mikleo continued to read, and Sorey was starting to get seriously grossed out. Thankfully, Mikleo seemed to feel the same way in short order. He trailed off, and flicked the book to another section. Roman architecture. Much better.

Despite his relief at the resolution of the pregnancy scare – after all, neither of them had jobs, and Sorey wasn't allowed to hold babies yet – Sorey felt a bit down. A baby Mikleo would have been so cute. And Sorey wanted Mikleo to put a ring on it. Maybe a Ring Pop that they could share.

Mikleo seemed to sense his distress, and grabbed his hand in his, dragging him down to look through the encyclopedia with him. He kissed Sorey on the cheek, and giggled when Sorey returned the gesture. Well, there was one upside to all this. At least they could wrestle all they wanted again.


End file.
